youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Arms
Chapter 1: Amber Gripping my headphone to my ear, I crank the music louder, drowning out the pain. Cameron stands there to the side, pulling his new girlfriend to the side, pressing his hands against his like he did with mine...her blue eyes gazing into his, as he looks at her as they slow dance to a remix that I made specifically for this dance, for him to dance with me. The lights cause me to sweat through my sleeveless leather jacket, my earcuff scraping my shoulder. I press my black fingernails into the table as they lean down, him placing his hand around her neck and kissing her softly. I know the feeling so well, I sigh softly. I kick myself, wanting to forget every unhappy memory with him. I hate this pain...it digs through my veins and through my soul. I feel so alone, standing here, playing music with nobody to dance with, nobody to calm me down. Nobody to prevent me to shut my big mouth. I hate myself sometimes, but not as much as I hate Cameron. I am probably the only one that came to this dance alone, as my boyfriend just dumped me for Kayla, who also dumped her boyfriend for him. I feel my heart racing. Just looking at him like that, makes my blood pressure elevate because he is supposed to be next to me. Gripping my short hair, straightening the buttons on my leather jacket. As I peel my eyes away long enough to change the track, I hear footsteps racing up the stage. Nobody should be on my stage. But hearing the footsteps makes me think that it is urgent, so I keep my sarcasm to myself. "Hey." A guy says, looking at me. Eyes gaze into mine that are a deep green, like a forest his hair blonde and tousled. I feel my heart skip a beat before I collect myself. Kayla dated him. Will, a suited name for him and I seriously think about not kicking him off my stage. I want to sound that I was perfectly fine, perfectly happy to on be at this dance alone. That I'm friend my boyfriend for two years just dumped me on the curb like a piece of garbage, when in fact, Cameron's girlfriend, I believe Kayla is her name, should be instead of me. I sigh, pressing my fingertips through my hair. It is spiked today, slicked up with hair gel, some call it boyish, I call it expressing yourself. Which is allowed by everyone, am I right? "What do you want?" I ask, a little too annoyed, as I roll my eyes. I didn't mean to, but the words slip out so quick, I can't even stop them. I want to strangle myself for such a stupid comment, but I just stand there, my black converse tapping to the rhythm. This song has such a good beat with the bass guitar and electric singing in harmony. He stands, hands clasped behind his back as he raises his eyes slowly back to mine, for a just a peek though because his eyes slip away in the blink of an eye. I want him to look me in my eye, press a love in there that I want so desperately. "A song request," he responds softly, his eyes darting all across the room. I turn the music down a bit, causing some people to groan. I don't care, since this probably has to be the funniest thing someone has ever said to me. I scoff. I almost burst out laughing. "You know I don't take those, right?" I click the keys on my laptop to increase the bass. The rhythm increases, causing more people to dance. I see Cameron take Kayla to the middle of the dance floor as a crowd gathers around the new couple. "I know..." He looks straight into my eyes, his green eyes gazing into mine. "But I was wondering...if you could play Open Arms? The old song by Journey. For Kayla." I stare at his for a moment. Kayla dumped him? I have only just seen this guy, but he seems so kind, so genuine and lovely, I couldn't imagine why someone would dump him. I hate her even more because she took away what was mine for so long in a matter of minutes. I had nothing now, my body just flesh and bone. There was no love in my veins, and I vowed to never love anyone again. For falling in love only comes with scrapes and bruises. "Fine, but you better get off the stage." I smirk, wanting to go talk to him, but I don't. I click on the song, cranking up the volume. He shyly moves through the crowd as the song comes on as he stops in front of her. He offers his hand gently. His eyes look so intensly at her, I knew it was love he lost. Yet, I loved this song and I would die if someone asked me to dance to this song. I pull my body foward trying to watch closer at her. She crosses her arms over her pink gown, blonde hair twisted up in a bun. Jewels sparkle though it, her eyes gleaming. I see her blue eyes look at him back to my ex, and back to him. She grabs hold of his arm as he drags her away. He walks away, the song still blaring, through the rooms double doors and I don't know why, but I run after him.